Turn Me On
by risolyandiwys
Summary: Maura admits that there are things about Jane that arouse her. / JM. One-shot.


**Category:** Rizzoli & Isles  
**Pairing:** Jane/Maura  
**Rating:** Light M

**Disclaimer:** Rizzoli & Isles belongs to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, and TNT.

* * *

**Turn Me On  
**a Rizzoli & Isles fanfiction

* * *

Jane Rizzoli was beginning to think her inability to refuse Maura Isles a simple request was a bit silly. Ridiculous, really, she decided as she steadily avoided looking at the woman beside her. Even in the dim lighting of her bedroom, she was sure that Maura would be able to see the moment heat filled her cheeks if she risked even glance at her. Why had Jane participated in the conversation Maura so eagerly started, and how the hell did it take this turn?

"So you're saying… my voice _turns you on_?" Jane cleared her throat, attempted to sound less awkward than she felt. A flash of annoyance hit her as she was met with a neutral expression and closed eyes. "What the hell, Maura? Are you seriously asleep right now?"

Maura opened her eyes and lazily turned her head to the side, allowing a smile to appear. "I was simply meditating as I waited for you to formulate a response," Maura replied, laughing lightly. "I have to say that I'm impressed. You didn't pass the five-minute mark this time. Good job, Jane."

"I do not appreciate your attempt at sarcasm right now," Jane grumbled, though she was slightly amused at her friend's words. "You know I'm not good with compliments, but when you drop a bomb like that…"

Jane crossed her arms over her chest and her bottom lip protruded slightly in a pout as she rolled onto her side to glare at Maura.

"You know, that does too," Maura said thoughtfully. The smile had faded from her face and it was clear to Jane that she was trying not to let it appear again.

"What does?" Jane asked.

"That sexy little pout you have going on right now," Maura answered. "Seriously, I love it when you do that. I mean, sometimes I just want to…" she cut herself off, half-shrugging when Jane narrowed her eyes. "Never mind."

Jane nearly growled at Maura's lack of an answer. Maura had a knack for leaving things unsaid—except, of course, when she became Google-mouth. However, the fact that Maura of all people was admitting to finding things about her sexy… well, it was frustrating not hearing everything her best friend was reluctant to tell her.

"No, come on. Maura, tell me," Jane prodded, poking Maura in the stomach. "Tell me, tell me, tell me…"

Maura squirmed and swatted Jane's hand away. "Fine, I'll tell you. I was going to say that sometimes I just want to… Oh, I can't believe I'm going to say this," Maura covered her eyes with a hand. "Well, it's just that—you know, you have very nice lips. And when you pout, sometimes it makes me wonder what it would be like to… you know."

"Do you mean…" Jane felt the gears turning in her mind as she tried to piece together just what Maura was telling her. "Do you wonder what it would be like to kiss me?" she finished with a hint of uncertainty, wondering why her heart was beating so fast at the thought of Maura doing just that.

Maura removed her hand from her face and rested it on the bed between them. She idly traced patterns on the sheets as she nodded in confirmation. "Yes, but not only that. It's just that your bottom lip… _Iwanttosuckonit_," she finished in a rush and ignored the look of surprise on Jane's face.

"Um, I, uh—_huh_?" Jane was sure she resembled a fish out of water, what with the way her mouth kept opening and closing. Words simply refused to be spoken. _Were_ there any words Jane could utter to make sense of this?

"Oh, hush," Maura dismissed her, "Everybody gets turned on by something, including _you_."

Jane took a moment to regain her composure and nodded in agreement. "You're right. I'm a sucker for blondes."

"Mm hmm," Maura hummed knowingly. "You also think speaking foreign languages are incredibly sexy and you have kind of a hand fetish… and even though you sometimes tease me about my level of intelligence, you've admitted that you are attracted to men that are knowledgeable about many topics."

Jane felt her face flush with heat as she realized how well Maura knew her. "So what? There's nothing wrong with that, is there? At least I don't admit to wanting to suck—"

"You're describing me, you know?" Maura interrupted, eyebrows knitting together in concentration as she thought about what she knew about her best friend. "I have blonde hair and you know I speak more than one language. And you don't seem to hate my _Google-mouth_, as you call it, as much as you claim you do," Maura spoke, her eyes narrowing as she regarded Jane closely. "Are you trying to tell me something, Jane?"

"No, of course not," Jane said haltingly, her voice cracking embarrassingly. She cleared her throat before continuing, "However, I still know very little about what you like. So, spill."

Jane was glad when Maura nodded in agreement with her statement. As Maura hummed and her nose scrunched up in a way that Jane found adorable, a sign that she was thinking hard about it, Jane rolled onto her back and wiped sweaty palms on the sheets beside her. There was a flutter in her chest that hadn't been there more than an hour ago, and the feeling that resulted was now sending pleasant tingles to the very tips of her fingers.

This was not normal but Jane knew exactly why she felt warmth when Maura finally looked at her and smiled slowly, why she shuddered when Maura reached out and dragged a fingernail over the thin strip of tanned skin exposed where her shirt had ridden up and over one of her pelvic bones.

"I like this," Maura said finally, tracing her pelvic bones. The shorts Jane wore rode a little low on her hips and did nothing to hide her shapely v-cut. "It leaves quiet a bit to the imagination… you know, what's at the end of the rainbow?" she added with a slight chuckle.

Jane closed her eyes and inhaled sharply as Maura dipped her fingers just below the waistband of her shorts.

"Do you know what really turns me on?" Maura questioned, sliding her hand to rest on Jane's side. She scooted forward and pressed her front into Jane, waiting to respond until the latter opened her eyes.

"Your hands," she finally answered. "You think they've been broken, that they're damaged… but they are so gentle and they hold so much strength, and I love feeling them on me. They're really quite sexy."

Maura had only a brief moment to take a breath before she found herself on her back, Jane covering her completely. Legs tangled together and chests pressed against each other in a way that caused them both to release quiet sounds of satisfaction. Maura gripped Jane's hips tightly as the woman above her repeatedly covered Maura's mouth in short, soft kisses.

Maura became lightheaded. There was only one way to describe the kiss, the word coming to mind being _loving_, which was mildly confusing. Did Jane love her? Why hadn't she noticed? Maura knew she felt attraction toward Jane, but why didn't she realize before now that what she felt toward Jane went way beyond lust?

It was a long time coming, Maura knew. Her attraction toward Jane was not new by any means, and she knew that. But she had never let herself consider the possibility that Jane could feel the same way toward her, much less be in love with her, until a few minutes ago when she made the connection herself.

Jane rested a hand against Maura's jaw, her fingers splaying out across the smooth skin of her face and neck as she pressed on. The kisses were growing deeper, and when Maura opened her mouth beneath Jane's, she took the opportunity to indulge in a taste that she's wanted to experience for a while. As her tongue brushed Maura's, she felt the woman shiver beneath her and knew she wasn't any better. She was trembling, she had been since she covered Maura's body with her own and softly attached their lips.

Jane finally pulled her mouth away from Maura several minutes later and ran a tongue over her lips, loving the taste of Maura on her lips and tongue. She rested her forehead against Maura's and slowly opened her eyes (when had they slipped shut?) and she steadily met Maura's eyes. The blonde wore a look of affection as she smiled warmly up at Jane.

"This is your chance," Jane said, her natural smoky rasp more pronounced.

Whether she was intentionally drawing it out or not, Maura could not tell. However, she chose to believe that this was how Jane sounded when she was aroused, and the thought caused her to throb painfully with her own desire for Jane.

"My chance?" was all Maura could utter.

Jane smirked at her and then jutted her bottom lip out in the pout Maura admitted to finding sexy. Maura laughed lightly before leaning up and capturing Jane's lip between her own, tangling her fingers in Jane's hair as she took the chance to act on her desire. Maura was without mercy as she sucked on Jane's lower lip, the moans Jane emitted arousing her even more. Biting down lightly on Jane's lip, Maura tugged on it to create a delicious sensation for both of them before releasing her and lying back on her pillow. The triumphant smile Maura wore made Jane grin as their eyes burned into each other.

"You're kind of amazing," Jane murmured as she shifted to lie beside Maura and take her into her arms and nuzzle her neck. The hands moving up and down her back in smooth, bold strokes did nothing to calm her excitement.

Maura hummed in agreement. Disappointment coursed through her when Jane withdrew her arms, relief flooding over any unpleasant feelings as she realized Jane was only making herself more comfortable. They seemed to be a perfect fit, with their bodies pressed fully against each other from their tangled legs to where Maura's head fit comfortable in the space between Jane's neck and shoulder. Maura pressed soft kisses to the soft skin, unable to keep the smile off of her face as she felt Jane tremble beneath her.

"I think every aspect of who you are is on my list of turn-ons," Maura admitted quietly.

Jane swallowed hard as Maura lifted her face from her shoulder and tangled her hand in her hair to pull her into a searing kiss, breaking away for only a moment before kissing her tenderly in hopes of conveying everything she was feeling. As she felt Jane smile against her lips, she knew that Jane got the message.

"I'm never going to get tired of this," Maura gasped and pulled her lips away from Jane's, her lungs burning from lack of air. "No, don't—don't talk," she added quickly when Jane opened her mouth with the intent to speak.

Jane remained silent, simply watched her and lifted an eyebrow in question.

"As I said before, the sound of your voice turns me on." Maura explained with a blush, "and if I get any more aroused, this throbbing between my legs is going to be the end of me. I will not be held responsible for my actions if you keep it up."

Oh, _wow_. Jane's eyes lit up as she kissed Maura again, this time with a renewed fervor. Jane drew back to whisper loving words against her lips, voice raw with emotion. Maura clung to Jane as she rocked herself once, twice against Jane and then came just as she had promised she would. Jane listened to the satisfied moans Maura released and felt her own arousal pulse through her. Jane held Maura to her while she trembled and released hot breaths against her collarbone as she attempted to recover.

Jane was sure of only one thing in that moment: watching Maura orgasm and holding her together in the aftermath was the greatest turn on _ever_.

* * *

_finis_


End file.
